Let's start with forever
by Twilightlover2004
Summary: This story takes place right from the end of breaking dawn. I don't own any of the characters or books, I'm only playing with them. Rated T for suggestive themes
1. chapter 1

**Please know that I don't own any of twilight or its characters. I am doing this for fun. I will spell check all i can. I left off where the book ended. I will start with EPOV.**

 _And we continued blissfully into this small but perfect peice of our forever_.

All throughout that night, a small part of my mind had been focused on reading Bellas mind. That morning when we pulled ourselves away from each other, I finally allowed nyself to focus more on how her sheild worked. "Do you want me to get Nessie?" I asked Bella, who had just walked from the closet, her hair a mess. I couldn't help but smile. "Please do. Do you mind if I take a shower before we head to the house?" she asked. "No problem, love."

I murmured, kissing her softly before running at vampire speed to Renesmee. As I walked in Renesmee sat up and reached out towards me. I smiled and picked her up. She reached her hand up to my cheek. Do I have to hunt today or can I borrow blood? I chuckled. "Ness, I'm sorry, but i believe you're getting big enough to hunt." She frowned. I heard water running from the bathroom. Renesmee was curious. "Your mom is in the shower." I said. She nodded once.

I carried her to the living room and sat her on the couch. She was already distracted by the blue flames flickering out of the fireplace. Her mind was very advanced, but I have noticed that small things could distract her as easy as a child. I wss thankful for that, she had some peice of childhood with her, it wouldn't be skipped completely.

I was pulled away from my own thoughts as a quick tap on the door sounded. Alice. Before I could open my mouth, she came in. "I saw you all were up." she chirped. I rolled my eyes. "Alice, we were heading to the house in a minute." I said, watching her dance across the room to Renesmee.

I had learned to get used to everyone having my and Bellas baby as the center of attention. But it would still be nice to get some alone time with her every now and then. I would plan that soon, Bella would like that.

Alice seemed to notice I was thinking about something and eyed me suspiciously. "You can go on. I'll wait for Bella to get out of the shower." I said. I knew Bella never took more than 10 minutes in the shower. As a vampire, they weren't really neccessary, just refreshing. "Nope, no way. I'm bringing Bella shopping later, and she is not picking out her own outfit. She started towards the closet, and i backed into the doorway. "Have you talked to Bella about this so called shopping trip?" I asked her. "Oh calm down Edward, I'm not shopping for her." Alice said.

I scanned through her brain, no lie there. "Then why?" I asked. "Well, I know Renesmee needs more clothes, and although we aren't throwing a party, we may get Emmet a few birthday presents." she said. I rolled my eyes, "Alice, you don't need... Never mind." I said, there was no point in argueing with Alice.

Bella walkes through then, in skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. "Nope, we're going out." Alice said, steering her around. "Alice." she groaned, being pushed through the short hallway. "Sorry Bella." i said, turning to where Renesmee sat on the carpet. I picked her up and she put a small hand on my neck, _Is momma okay?_ "Yes, your aunt Alice just wants to play dress up." I said. Nessie smiled widely. She had grown to love fashion almost as much as Alice had. Bella came back through, in lighter skinny jeans and a ocean blue and black stripid tank top with black straps crossing in the back. It was really cute on her. Alice saw me staring. "Yeah, yeah, she looks good, let's go." Alice said.

 **There you go. I went through a spell check, and i think i did pretty good, but i dont know. I'll add a chapter soon, hopefully a longer one then this. So bye for now!**


	2. Hunting

I sat lounged back on the couch beside Emmet, who held Rose close to his side. As usual, Rosalie had Renesmee cradled in her hands, although Ness was getting just a bit to large. "Bella? Do you wanna go shopping?" Alice asked. I looked to my other side at Bella. "Alice. Can we at least hunt. It still hurts to be around people." Bella said. I frowned in concern. "Alice, I don't want her to hurt." I said. "Fine then. We'll go hunting first. Who wants to go?" she asked, already up and at the door.

"I will." I said, standing up. Bella stood up and stretched, although it was unneccessary. I looked at her and smiled. Jasper stood. "It's been a while since i've hunted." he explained. "Nessie?" Bella asked. Nessie sighed lightly, and reached out for Bella. Bella sat in front of Rosalie. I read Renesmees mind as she showed Bella what she wanted. Jacob. I should have known. "I think Jake is with Billy today." Bella said.

I knew Bella no longer held any grudges against Jacob. His thoughts were always controlled about her now, so I calmed down some, but even Bella looked a bit disturbed that Nessie wanted him so much. Rosalie handed Nessie to Bella reluctantly. Bella held Nessie easily in one arm.

"He can go next time. Today is family day." Bella said. I read Renesmees mind as it wondered. She seemed somewhat upset that Jacob was not considered family. I sighed and Bella looked at me curiously. "Nothing." I muttered. She gave me a worried look, but nodded. I could see on her face I would hear about this later. "Can we race?" Alice asked. "Not now. We have Ness." Bella said. Alice sighed.

I could tell she had energy boiling inside of her. We ran deep into the woods. As usual, we kind of split up to hunt, so we didn't get in each others way. I caught a faint scent of Mountain lion way in the distance, and, letting instinct take over, busted into a flat sprint to get there. I could tell that there was at least 2 in the trees, and probably 3 more on the ground. They were younger, not much of a fight, but I had been letting my thirst get out of hand, with Bella being a vampire, I had noticed i hadn't hunted as often.

I took the two in the tree easy, draining both dry. I was getting full, so I killed one more, before Bella got there. She looked at me apolegetically. "Go on ahead. I've had three." I said. She nodded and lunged at one that had sknehow slept through everything. I watched as she bit straight into it begore it could flinch. She hovered over it as she finished it off, then shoved the carcass away, before half draining the other. I finished it off.

Both of our eyes were light butterscotch, and Renesmee came in just as my lips met Bellas. "Ew." she said. Bella laughed. "Aunt Alice told me that me, Aunt Rose, and Grandma could go to the store with you all. Like a girls day!" Nessie said. "That sounds good." Bella said. Then glanced at me. "It's fine. Go and get it over with, it won't take to long." I said. Bella smiled and leaned over to kiss me softly. It took all my focus to remember Nessie watching us, but I didn't pull back until Alice interrupted. "Cool it for now love birds. Bella, we have shopping to do." she said.

I moved my hands from Bellas waist and she moved to Alice's side. "Dad can you carry me?" Nessie asked. "Of course." I smiled. She jumped into my arms and I hugged her to me. But then she climbed on my back. We ran home, this time Bella beat me. She laughed. "I had Nessie." I said on my defense. She laughed again, "One day you won't have that excuse." she teased.

Alice got there right then. "Charlie is almost here." she said, her eyes distant. I read her mind immediately. A clear vision of Charlie showing up in his police cruiser, and simply walking to the door. The vision cut off. "Alice, what happems next?" I asked. "I don't know. It disappeared." she muttered, her eyes coming back to the present.

I heard tires pull into the driveway. I handed Ness to Bella, she took her. I read her mind as she put her hand on Bella. _Is grandpa here?_ Very clearly. "Yes." Bella said. Nessie smiled. Charlie came into view, looking at us standing outside like a bunch of freaks. He didn't allow this to register through his mind. I had noticed he wasn't putting much thought into anything here lately, need to know only was being taken very seriously.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, mostly to Nessie. "No." she said. She never talked much, even around Charlie. He ignored that while he slid on a jacket. "Is everything alright dad?" Bella asked. "Hm? Oh. Yeah. Just wanted to stop by for a while." he said. I looked anxiously at Bella, searching for any kind of stress from Charlies blood.

She seemed calm enough, although her breathing was controlled. "Hey, I"ll be right back." Alice said. I reas her mind. _I have to find Jazz before he runs here to Charlie._ After she was out of sight she ran. "Well, come on in out of the cold." Bella said, rubbing her hands together.

She was in a tank top, and the cold weather didn't affect her or anybody, however now that Charlie had a coat on, she realized we should pretend. I smiled slightly as I followed them in. _Where did Aunt Alice go?_ Renesmee thought. "To find Jasper." i said. Shoot. Charlie turned around in confusion to me, and Bella shot me a warning glance.

I thought of a quick excuse, "I lost a bet. I have to say that randomly, er, to confuse people." i said, nodding. Charlie turned around, repeating _need to know_ over and over in his head. Bella quickly fixed herself and walked with him. "How's Sue?" she asked. "Sue? She's doing good. We've got a fishing trip planned soon." he said. "In rhis weather?" Bella asked. She was instantly worried about her dad. "Well, yeah." he said. "Dad, i don't want you sick." Bella said. Charlie laughed, "I'm sure I'll live." he teased.

 **I know the chapter isn't long. Again. But I'll be able to upload them quicker. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just playing with them. I did best I could on spell check, and I don't really know how to seperate paragraphs. This is only my second one, so I'm planning on improving. Well lemme know what you think I guess. I'll leave you all alone and start on the next chapter. Bye.**


	3. Charlies visit

**Sorry, its been longer than i wanted since i added a new chapter. I will try to make this a little longer than the others. I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**

Bella led Charlie in the house quickly. Everybody acted surprised he was there, although they had heard when his car pulled in the driveway.

"Hello Charlie." Carlisle said. He sat on the couch reading a doctors manual. Esme sat by his side, watching TV. Emmet sat in the single chair, with a soda beside him. He had been taking out several little props, sodas, half of a pizza, just to make it look like he was eating. I don't think it worked, but he was probably trying harder than everyone else, which isn't like him.

"Hi Carlisle." Charlie said. Carlisle was the person who Charlie tried the hardest to be nice to. Charlie had lightened up skme to everyone else, but he still had some fear from Emmet.

Rosalie sat by the chair Emmet was in, ignoring everyone around her. I wish she would at least try. She sat there, juat staring into space.

"So. Anyway." Bella said, breaking the awkward silence. I pulled her down next to me on the couch. Charlie sat on Bellas other side. Alice finally danced in with Jasper. I noticed Jasper had changed clothes, probably getting a lot of nlood and tears on his old ones. That would be very interisting to explain to a cop.

Renesmee moved over to Alice and tapped her cheek, hungry. So quiete so Charlie couldn't hear, Alice told her that she would have to eat human food. Renesmee agreed. I noticed it was slowly registering to Charlie how Renesmee touched peoples faces so much. _Need to know._ He thought.

"How have you been?" I asked. "Good. Not many more cases down at the station, so I've had more time to relax." Charlie said. "That sounds nice." I said, nodding. Renesmee walked to me. "I'm hungry." she complained. "Come on. We'll get you something." I said. I carruedvher to the kitchen, mainly ignoring what was going on wirh Charlie. "What do you want?" I asked. "I don't know." she shrugged.

I laughed, "If you don't know what you want than how am I gonna feed you?" I asked. "Um. A hamburger." she said. I remebered making some last night for Jake, and knew we had leftovers. "Hey Ness?" I asked as I pulled the pattys out of the fridge. "What?" she asked.

I sat the microwave. "You need to soeak a little more around Charlie. It worrys him how you tap people to talk." I said. "Oh. Sorry, okay." she said. I smiled. "Don't be. Thats how you like to talk. Just not around Charlie." I said. She nodded.

I sat with her as she ate in silence. I heard a door open and shut as Bella walked in the kitchen. "Charlie left " Bella said. I nodded. Bella sat beside me and I pulledbher jnto my lap. "Ugh. I'm trying to eat." Nessie groaned. Emmet laughed from the living room. I rolled my eyes and gave Bella a quick peck on the lips before running and jumping at Emmet. "Boys! Not in the house!" Esme scolded. "Sorry mom." I said.

"You wanna take this outside?" Emmet asked. "Um. Edward." Alice started. "What?" I asked.

"Bella sort of lost a bet with Emmet and she has to sheild him the next fight." Aluce said. Bella froze in the doorway. "Oh yeah." she said.

Okay. So how hard could it be. Just a little fight without knowing the next moves. Oh gosh.

"It's on." I said.

 **Okay so there was that chapter. Who so you think should win the fight? Edward sith no advantage? Or Em with his predictable moves? Comment on who you think.**


End file.
